republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Alodian presidential election, 2013/Presidential Candidates
Alodian Socialist Party Anounced Alex Fontana.jpg|Alex Fontana, Party leader and Premier of Brittani (Campaign) Rey Gumatas (2011).jpg|Rey Gumatas Former Party Leader and Prime Minister (Campaign) Laura James (Socialist).jpg|Laura James, Current Party Leader and Prime Minister (Campaign) Miki Weckstrom.jpg|Miki Weckstrom, Party Leader and Premier of Sara (Campaign) Declined Brittany Brown.jpg|Brittany Brown, leader of the Senate,withdrew January 19,2013 (Campaign) Carly Chaikin (6th Senate).jpg|Carly Chaikin, Constitutionalist ,withdrew January 22,2013 (Campaign) David Fumanelli (2012).jpg|David Fumanelli, Chairman ATU ,withdrew January 22,2013 (Campaign) Patric Niederhauser.jpg|Patric Niederhauser,Chairman May 9 Movement (Campaign) Emma Roberts (SBC).jpg|Emma Roberts, SVP for Television SBC ,withdrew January 26,2013 (Campaign) Withdrawn Jack Harvey.jpg|Jack Harvey Nicola Peltz.jpg|Nicola Peltz, Premier of Dalya Nastasia Scott.jpg|Nastasia Scott Chris Tiu.jpg|Chris Tiu Deputy leader Alodian Democratic Party-Social Justice Society Coalition Anounced Lucas Auer.jpg|Lucas Auer (Campaign) J.V. Casio.jpg|Joseph Evans Casio (Campaign) Tio Ellinas.jpg|Tio Ellinas (Campaign) Adderly Fong.jpg|Adderly Fong (Campaign) Benjie Paras.jpg|Benjie Paras (Campaign) Jonathan Uyloan.jpg|Jonathan Uyloan (Campaign) Declined Johnny Cecotto, Jr..jpg|Johnny Cecotto, Jr., withdrew January 26,2013 (Campaign) Jimmy Eriksson.jpg|Jimmy Eriksson Stoffel Vandoorne.jpg|Stoffel Vandoorne, withdrew January 26,2013 Withdrawn Ali Cobrin (2nd).jpg|Ali Cobrin Bella Heathcote (2nd).jpg|Bella Heathcote January Jones.jpg|January Jones Interim President, announced January 15,2013 due to form a Political Party Daniil Kvyat.jpg|Daniil Kvyat Paul Lee.jpg|Paul Lee Ronnie Magsanoc.jpg|Ronnie Magsanoc Gabe Norwood.jpg|Gabe Norwood Carlos Sainz Jr (2011).jpg|Carlos Sainz, Jr Robert Visoiu (2012).jpg|Robert Visoiu United Nationalist Alliance Anounced Leila Goldkuhl.jpg|Leila Goldkuhl, Party Leader (Campaign) Declined Christine Reyes.jpg|Christine Reyes Janine Tugonon.jpg|Janine Tugonon, Miss Universe First Runner-up League of Unfamiliar Faces Anounced Ryan Cullen.jpg|Ryan Cullen Roberto La Rocca.jpg|Roberto La Rocca Mario Marasca.jpg|Mario Marasca Sheban Siddiqi.jpg|Sheban Siddiqi Declined Withdrawn Lily Cole.jpg|Lily Cole, Head of the Unheralded Movement for Famous Claudia Galanti.jpg|Claudia Galanti, Current House leader Cody Horn (2nd Con-Con).jpg|Cody Horn File:Replace this image male.svg|Emanuele Piva Stephanie Seymour.jpg|Stephanie Seymour Kimora Lee Simmons.jpg|Kimora Lee Simmons, Current Party leader Emanuele Zonzini.jpg|Emanuele Zonzini announced January 15,2013 due to form a Political Party Disqualified Emma Rigby.jpg|Emma Rigby LP-NP-NPC Coalition Anounced Jeric Fortuna.jpg|Jeric Fortuna (Campaign) Jojo Lastimosa.jpg|Jojo Lastimosa (Campaign) Meindert Van Buuren.jpg|Meindert Van Buuren Declined Zooey Deschanel (Monique).jpg|Zooey Deschanel Withdrawn Beau Belga.jpg|Beau Belga Antonio Felix da Costa (2012).jpg|Antonio Felix da Costa Lakas-CMD Anounced Kiara Belen.jpg|Kiara Belen, current Party leader (Campaign) Nathan Fillion.jpg|Nathan Fillion (Campaign) Giovanni Venturini.jpg|Giovanni Venturini Oliver Webb.jpg|Oliver Webb Declined Withdrawn Robert Visoiu (2012).jpg|Robert Visoiu Freedom of Democratic Center-Pamposa Nominated Kristin Kagay.jpg|Kristin Kagay (Campaign) Withdrawn Allyssa Vuelma.jpg|Allyssa Vuelma Declined Billy Crawford.jpg|Billy Crawford, Banned Showtime Host Teddy Corpuz.jpg|Teddy Corpuz, Banned Showtime Host Anne Curtis.jpg|Anne Curtis, Banned Showtime Host Jhong Hilario.jpg|Jhong Hilario, Banned Showtime Host Denise Laurel.jpg|Denise Laurel, Banned Showtime Hurado Vhong Navarro.jpg|Vhong Navarro, Banned Showtime Host Precious Lara Quigaman.jpg|Precious Lara Quigaman, Banned Showtime Hurado Isko Salvador.jpg|Isko Salvador, Banned Showtime Hurado Jeffrey Tam.jpg|Jeffrey Tam, Banned Showtime Hurado Suspended Ciara Mae Tornea.jpg|Ciara Mae Tornea Alodian Greens Anounced Replace this image male.svg|Steel Giuliana Declined Withdrawn Kiara Belen's League of Municipalities Anounced The British Party Declined Jack Harvey.jpg|Jack Harvey NGP-NEP Anounced Renato Bautista.jpg|Renato Bautista Alvic del Rosario.jpg|Alvic del Rosario Gilbert Rono.jpg|Gilbert Rono Marie Therese Sait.jpg|Marie Therese Sait Jeffrey Yanza.jpg|Jeffrey Yanza Jennifer Yanza.jpg|Jennifer Yanza Declined Adam Lambert (Kasia).jpg|Adam Lambert Darwin Galvez (2011).jpg|Darwin Galvez Suspended Jaymel Custodio.jpg|Jaymel Custodio Jonathan Guevarra.jpg|Jonathan Guevarra Richard Lagarde.jpg|Richard Lagarde TTA – Racing Elite League Anounced Declined Independent and Others Announced Timo Glock.jpg|Timo Glock (Campaign) Christina Milian.jpg|Christina Milian, Setiptonist Party leader, (Campaign) Potential Olivia Culpo.jpg|Olivia Culpo, The Blaming Miss Universe 2012 (Campaign) Frankie Lim.jpg|Frankie Lim (Campaign) Neil Ruddock.jpg|Neil Ruddock Razor British Footballer (Campaign) Lewis Williamson (Democrats).jpg|Lewis Williamson (Campaign) Declined Category:Alodian presidential election, 2013